Season Three
Season Three of Psych originally aired in the United States on USA Network from July 18, 2008, to February 20, 2009. It consisted of 16 episodes. James Roday, Dulé Hill, Timothy Omundson, Maggie Lawson, Corbin Bernsen, and Kirsten Nelson reprised their roles as the main characters. James Roday portrayed Shawn Spencer, a fake psychic detective who frequently consults for the Santa Barbara Police Department. A DVD of the season was released on July 21, 2009. Production Steve Franks continued to serve as showrunner for the third season. "I Know You Know", performed by The Friendly Indians, fulfilled its role as the theme song for the series, though the Christmas-themed version used for the previous season's "Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy" was used again for "Christmas Joy". Mel Damski returned to the series to direct three episodes, while John Badham and Stephen Surjik returned to direct two each. Returning to direct one episode each were Steve Franks, John Landis, Eric Laneuville, and Tim Matheson. New directors for the season, directing one episode each, were Jay Chandrasekhar, Martha Coolidge, Michael McMurray, Steve Miner, and series star James Roday. Andy Berman and Steve Franks returned to write three episodes each, while Josh Bycel, Anupam Nigam, Saladin K. Patterson, and James Roday wrote two. Tim Meltreger returned to pen one episode. New writers for the season included Kell Cahoon, who wrote two episodes, and Tory Walker, who wrote one. Cast James Roday continued to play fake psychic detective Shawn Spencer. Burton "Gus" Guster returned, portrayed by Dulé Hill. Timothy Omundson returned as Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, while Maggie Lawson continued to portray Juliet O'Hara. Corbin Bernsen was kept on as Henry Spencer. Kirsten Nelson continued to receive star billing as Karen Vick, while her character was promoted to permanent Chief of the Santa Barbara Police Department. Sage Brocklebank continued in his role as Officer Buzz McNab in six episodes. Liam James portrayed young Shawn, while Carlos McCullers II continued to play young Gus. Cybill Shepherd joined the cast as Madeleine Spencer for three episodes. Rachael Leigh Cook also joined the show, as Abigail Lytar. Phylicia Rashad reprised her role as Winnie Guster, while the part of Bill Guster was turned over to Keith David. Ally Sheedy made her first appearance as the deranged serial killer Mr. Yang. Jimmi Simpson also made his debut on the show, as Mary Lightly. Other prominent guests during the season included MacKenzie Astin, Justine Bateman, Sonja Bennett, Jere Burns, Faune A. Chambers, Gary Cole, Barry Corbin, Brooke D'Orsay, Jeff Fahey, Frank Gifford, Milena Govich, Elden Henson, Mickie James, Benjamin King, Emma Lahana, Ted Lange, Jane Lynch, Christopher McDonald, Bruce McGill, Ted McGinley, Ty Olsson, Kelly Overton, Richard Riehle, Shawn Roberts, Alan Ruck, Cassandra Sawtell, Jonathan Silverman, Todd Stashwick, Serinda Swan, Janet Varney, Steven Weber, Christopher Wiehl, and Mykelti Williamson. Episodes #Ghosts #Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller? #Daredevils! #The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable #Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! #There Might Be Blood #Talk Derby to Me #Gus Walks into a Bank #Christmas Joy #Six Feet Under the Sea #Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing #Earth, Wind and... Wait for It #Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central #Truer Lies #Tuesday the 17th #An Evening with Mr. Yang de:Staffel_3 fr:Saison_3 Opening Credits S3 Opening1.PNG S3 Opening2.PNG S3 Opening3.PNG S3 Opening4.PNG S3 Opening5.PNG S3 Opening6.PNG S3 Opening7.PNG S3 Opening8.PNG S3 Opening9.PNG Category:Seasons Category:Season Three